The present invention relates to a method of connecting plastic tubes in an overlapping way by heatsealing, whereby a surface of a first, widened plastics female tube part is heated to over the plasticizing temperature and is connected with a surface of a second plastic male tube part, said surface being heated identically to over the plasticizing temperature.
A method of this type over overlappingly connecting polyethylene tubes or polypropylene tubes by means of a heatsealing process, is known. When said known method is carried out, an initial plastic tube part is used having a socket-shaped or a funnel-shaped widening in which widening a second plastic tube part is received, whereafter the two plastic tube part are heatsealed together, so that they are connected, this owing to the properties of a plastic material. In order to carry out said joint the inner surface of the socket-shaped or funnel-shaped widening in the first plastic tube part and the outer side of the second plastic tube part are heated until both sides will partially melt and will present adhesive properties.
The aforedescribed method is inefficient and expensive, since the first tube part has to be provided in plants with a widening or muff in advance, while many portions cut off of such tubes can be used no longer, when such a plastic tube with a widening or muff has to be shortened. Moreover, said method cannot be used for thin-walled tubes.
Methods of overlappingly connecting particularly thin-walled plastic tubes by means of heatsealing are in great demand, as said method can be carried out at the location where plastic tubes are needed without necessarily using first tube parts having been provided with a machine-made widening in advance in plants.